Forgiveness
by ButZayaKissed
Summary: Becky gave Jenna her forgiveness, on one condition; "Stay away from my brother..." Jenna agreed, not anticipating how difficult it would be. What will happen when a certain bible boy comes around and asks Jenna for a second chance? Will Jenna forgive Luke? Will Jenna break her promise to Becky? First Juke story on FF. Please read and review! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is going to be a fan-fic about Luke and Jenna or Juke. I ship them so hard because he was actually really nice to her in Closer to free pt. 1. I feel like he really likes her and was kind of hiding from his feelings, similar to the Eclare situation, minus no dead ex-girlfriends. I think Jenna could have a really positive influence on Luke and possibly stop his womanizing.**

**Also their ship name is pretty- Juke, it makes it sound like a jukebox, which is perfect because Jenna loves music. **

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! It'll be T for most of the story but possibly M in later chapters, depending. Let me know what you think! Reviews and comments are all appreciated.**

**This takes place somewhere after Closer to free. pt 2**

**Chapter 1:**

**I Can Work With That**

Jenna should've known from the first time she bumped into him that he was trouble. She had a problem. She fell for boys too quickly and always ended up doing stupid things for them….

After her make-out session with Luke, Jenna believed they had something special. Luke, however, didn't feel the same and told her it was a "mistake." Her heart-broke after hearing this.

Luke did say one thing that stuck with her though…."Maybe if you were Christian…"

So naturally Jenna took that comment and ran with it. If she became Christian, maybe Luke would want her...right?

Well, that didn't work, either. He said he was just trying to "let her down easy", because he didn't want to be "tied down". Jenna was furious and couldn't believe she had been so stupid.

He tried to apologize for giving her the wrong impression, but Jenna was guarded. Alli just shot him an evil glare and a "That means scram, bible boy.".

She converted for a boy. A jerky boy, at that. Luckily, Alli comforted her in the bathroom. Alli joked around and threatened to hire someone to hurt Luke. In moments like those Jenna truly couldn't be any happier to have Alli as her best-friend.

Things only got worse when Becky came out of a bathroom stall shortly after Jenna confessed to only pretending to be her friend in order to get closer to Luke.

Although, this sort of stuff had happened before because of Luke, Becky was mortified and thought Jenna was better than that. She didn't understand why someone would do that. Jenna was her first friend at Degrassi and she had already betrayed her trust.

Jenna tried to apologize but Becky didn't forgive her, until later on, in Church when Jenna confessed to her sins. She said she stupidly converted for a boy but she realized how wrong she was, and a friend(Becky), had showed her the way. She had finally found her way with God's help.

Jenna apologized to Becky again, after the service, but Becky didn't listen to her apology and gave her a hug. She was immediately forgiven without further ado.

Becky was incredibly happy to be friends with Jenna, again, but decided there would be one condition.

"Stay away from my brother…" Becky said it as if it were the simplest thing in the world. And to her, it seemed like a reasonable condition.

But to Jenna...it was a whole different story.

"Amen…." Jenna responded with a false smile that flew under Becky's radar.

Jenna pretended to be relieved by this statement but was really the farthest thing from it.

She knew by the way that Luke stared at her as he left the service, this wasn't going to be an easy task. Jenna didn't care, though. Becky had been such a great friend to her and she couldn't screw it up again.

* * *

The next week Becky decided to protest the play. Jenna didn't see the point, she didn't really have much of a problem with gay people. Becky, on the other hand, was passionate about her cause.

Jenna didn't help Becky much with her protest. She was too busy working on her music and helping Alli with some of her course work. Ever since the break-up with Dave, Alli had thrown herself into her studies even more than before. Every-time Jenna mentioned it or asked if Alli wanted to talk, Alli said no.

Jenna also had to meet up with Becky and Luke tonight to finish their project on the Elizabethan era. She was not thrilled, to say the least, but it had to be done.

Jenna assured herself that once this project was over she wouldn't have to work with Luke Baker ever again. She hoped her personal assurance was accurate, her sanity depended on it.

Jenna ignored Luke all day. Although he hadn't tried to talk to her, he did continuously stare at her throughout English class. She just rolled her eyes at this.

Becky was in the office complaining to Mr. Simpson about how wrong the play was, so Luke and Jenna were left to work with each-other in English class.

They split up into their groups and Jenna started silently working on her part of the project. She didn't even glance at Luke.

"Jenna..." Luke pleaded. He tried to hold her gaze for a short moment.

"What do you want, Luke?" Jenna sighed and finally looked up from her notebook.

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." He muttered out, apologetically.

"That doesn't change anything…" She rolled her eyes. Jenna wasn't going to let him get off that easily, no matter how cute he looked when sad.

"Can you please forgive me…? God would forgive me…" Luke said with a sneaky, hopeful grin.

Jenna cackled at his comment. "You are a sneaky little bible boy who uses God to get into other girls' pants…I don't want anything to do with you." Jenna sneered, disgustedly. He was unbelievable.

"How can I prove to you that I'm sorry, Jenna?" He leaned over to her desk, and placed his hand on her arm, slightly above her hand. Luke shot her a desperate smile.

Jenna almost melted beneath his touch and twinkling smile, but refrained from doing so. She reminded herself she couldn't get involved with Luke, not if she wanted to stay friends with Becky.

Jenna breathed a conflicted sigh. She couldn't stay mad at him forever, and he really did appear to be sorry. God would've wanted her to forgive Luke, and Becky would want her to forgive him, too. Even though she asked Jenna to stay away from him, Becky still believed in forgiveness.

"Fine….you're forgiven. But, this doesn't mean anything. We're just acquaintances working on a project together." She explained her terms, and threw out the word acquaintance so Luke knew they weren't friends, let alone lovers.

"I can work with that…." Luke answered with a devious grin. "But, thanks.." He added, sincerely.

Jenna just smiled, amused, and shook her head in disbelief. She wasn't mad at him for saying that he could work with that. In fact, it left a remnant of hope in her heart that she knew shouldn't have been there.

"Now let's get to work...shall we?" She stated, on-task. They began to work on their project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all your reviews. I'm glad to see some of you are as excited for this story as I am! :) I really do think they're a cute couple and it's good to know I'm not alone.**

** For those of you who don't like Luke(Whisperhug-Scoundrel) and read it anyway, I thank-you for your patience and reviews :)**

**This chapter is mostly the same events from last chapter but in Luke's POV, along with a TON of Luke's backstory.**

** I want to give Luke more of a voice as a character and hopefully this chapter will give you all a good idea of his current mindset and outlook on this whole Jenna/Becky friendship situation.**

**P.S. Italics are Luke's thoughts **

**P.P.S. I really hope you guys like Luke by the end of this chapter cause by the end of it, I love him :) This chapter is my head-canon of Luke's behavior and life-story. **

**Enjoy!**

**Ch. 2**

**Determined**

From the moment Jenna Middleton first ran into him, LITERALLY, he knew he was hooked. Her dazzling blue eyes captivated his rather dull green ones.

He had seen her around school a bunch of times but had never really been interested in flirting with her. From far away she didn't look like much. Once he saw her up close he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

Another reason Luke didn't flirt with her in the halls is because he could tell she was one of those girls that had to be wooed first before kissing someone.

Luke was the type of boy who kissed first, and prayed for forgiveness later.

When they became partners Jenna tripped over her words and Luke thought it was the most adorable thing. She was incredibly nervous, and he didn't understand why.

Jenna had a beauty that out-shined any girl he had ever met. He thought all of this within the first ten minutes after meeting her.

_"Don't get attached, Luke...She's just another conquest." _He reminded himself, sharply.

When Luke found out that Jenna was a friend of Becky's, he didn't pull back like he should've. He felt bad for possibly stealing away Becky's only friend, especially since they had just moved there, but there was just something about Jenna that drew him to her.

He had done exactly what he usually did. While working on their project two weeks back, he discussed religion with Jenna and told her that God had a plan for everyone. She was impressed by his faith in God and they had a make-out session when Becky wasn't around.

When he kissed her he felt a spark that he had never felt before. That's when he knew he had to get out, quick. Before either one of them started to have feelings for each-other. More importantly, before he started to have feelings for her.

Luke tried to "let her down" gently, but it was not an easy task to do. She was persistent and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Another reason it was so difficult is because he liked her so much. He wanted to give in to her when she said that Becky wasn't the only Baker she wanted to get close to. He wanted more than anything to just kiss her, once again.

Jenna got baptized in order to be with him. At least, he was part of the reason why she converted. He had to say he was impressed by her initiative, but also couldn't believe she would do such a thing for a boy she just met.

She must've liked him more than he thought, so his natural instinct after she was baptized, was to keep running. Running from Jenna and his feelings for her.

At church when Jenna confessed to the congregation that she had originally been baptized for the wrong reasons; a boy(Luke), and used a really nice girl(Becky) in order to get closer to the boy. The entire congregation knew the boy was Luke, and the girl was Becky. Jenna didn't even have to use names. She told everyone that she realized how wrong it was and had really found solace in her newfound religion.

Luke was extremely proud of her. Becky even more so.

He took great relief and distress in the fact that after the service Becky would forgive Jenna. Luke was happy his little sister had a friend, again, but this meant Jenna was off limits. Becky would tell Jenna that Luke was off-limits.

His father was ashamed in his sons' behavior and automatically knew Luke had purposefully led this poor girl on. His dad whispered to him after the service "We'll talk about this later...Leave her alone, Luke. Don't cause more trouble for your sister and her friend." Reverend Baker lectured in a polite yet stern tone.

Mr. Baker was tough on Luke because he knew how much potential Luke had to be a good person.

* * *

Luke often pretended to be a tough guy and hid from his feelings. He sometimes bullied others because, he, himself, was bullied as a kid. But those were things that no one knew and he didn't feel prepared to share that with someone yet.

Jenna was incredibly perceptive and he knew if he got any closer to her, she would see his sweet, sensitive side. The side he had been hiding for years, only to avoid ridicule from his peers.

When Luke was bullied it made him feel worthless, and idiotic. The boys in middle-school would often call him "gay" or "fag" because of his polite, Christian, tendencies. Sometimes they'd even physically beat him up. Luke would come home crying with bruises on his face, arms, and legs.

Once high-school came Luke was determined. Determined to be someone, or something special. Something Florida had never seen. Someone that kicked-ass and got ass. That was the only way he'd ever make it through.

Over the summer of eighth grade, his acne cleared up and he had discovered two new loves; Ice-Hockey and cute girls. He had played field-hockey in years prior but there was something about the complete concentration that came with being on the cold ice.

At his high-school in Florida, Luke had become known as a player. He used certain girls and his hockey team connections to get to the top of the high-school food chain. By the end of freshman year, he was a legend. No one knew him as that skinny, gay, Christian boy from middle-school, anymore. Anyone who dared bring up that phase of his life, surely got their ass kicked by himself or his teammates.

He kissed girls and then broke their hearts. Similar to what he had done with Jenna. This, along with bullying, gave him a power he never expected to have.

The power of popularity and being in control, at all times. It turned him into the type of kid he had once feared in middle-school. The kid that picked on him every day, and made his life a living hell. For years when kids picked on him he dreamed of revenge. Nothing felt better than taking out his anger on his ex-bullies, and geeks.

No one other than his family, knew the reasons behind Luke's madness or why he always distanced himself from any emotion, whatsoever.

Luke hated himself. He hated himself now and he hated himself then. He was afraid if he let anyone get close to him, they'd find out the truth. They'd realize how stupid and sensitive he really was.

* * *

Now that Jenna was off-limits it made Luke want her even more. And he had already wanted her. He wasn't sure he wanted a relationship with her but he would've liked being "friends with benefits". Even that was a step-up for him, because he usually just kissed and then left.

First he was going to apologize. Then Luke would become better friends with this girl to see what she was all about.

_"Dad and Becky can't get mad at me for asking for forgiveness and confessing to my sins...right?" _Luke searched for reasons to justify his talking to Jenna, but he couldn't find any that made much sense.

Right now though, he didn't care what made sense. He just "felt it…" like the advice he gave to Jenna not so long ago.

Luke had been watching Jenna all day, or at least whenever he saw her. He quietly admired her and tried to figure out how she was feeling about him.

In English class, it became clear her attitude towards him was hostile.

"Jenna..." Luke pleaded. He tried to catch her attention for a singular moment.

"What do you want, Luke?" Jenna sighed.

_"This is not a good start."_

"I'm sorry for being an idiot." He muttered out, apologetically. Luke truly was sorry.

"That doesn't change anything…" She rolled her eyes. Jenna wasn't going to let him get off that easily.

Luke knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"Can you please forgive me…? God would forgive me…" Luke said with a sneaky, hopeful grin.

_"I'm pulling the Christian card..she'll either think this is really sweet or really asshole-y…"_

Jenna cackled at his comment. "You are a sneaky little bible boy who uses God to get into other girls' pants…I don't want anything to do with you." Jenna sneered, disgustedly.

_"Okay..Assholey it is..Shit, I am just digging myself deeper."_

_"I'm going to have to be really sincere….I'm going to have to let more emotion show than I originally anticipated…Can I touch her hand or something? Maybe that would show her I'm serious."_

"How can I prove to you that I'm sorry, Jenna?" He leaned over to her desk, and placed his hand on her arm slightly above her hand. Luke shot her a desperate smile.

"Fine….you're forgiven. But, this doesn't mean anything. We're just acquaintances working on a project together." She explained her terms, and threw out the word acquaintance so Luke knew they weren't friends, let alone lovers of any sort.

_"YES, FINALLY! Acquaintances. I can work with that…Calm down, Luke. Don't show too much excitement. It makes you look vulnerable and just plain stupid." _

"I can work with that…." Luke answered with a devious grin. "But, thanks.." He added, sincerely.

Jenna just smiled, amused, and shook her head in disbelief.

_"She thinks I'm kinda funny…Okay. Good. I can work with that, too."_

"Now let's get to work...shall we?" She stated, on-task. They began to work on their project together.

Luke just smiled widely at the girl and multi-tasked. He began thinking of a plan in his head of how he could get Jenna to like him again. As a friend to start..and then, maybe more later.

_"Jenna is supposed to come over tonight and hangout with Becky and I. This could mean a second chance. Maybe I can have Dallas tell Drew to tell Adam to call Becky…? They like each-other anyway. That would just speed up the process….Then Jenna and I would have some time alone to talk...But do I really want my sister hanging out with a trans?….." _He thought.

_"Focus, Luke. I know you're prone to hate what you used to be called...a "fag". But don't do it. God loves everyone, even those that are confused…" _Luke reminded himself.

* * *

To be honest Luke didn't hate gays nearly as much as he pretended to. He didn't approve of it, that's for sure, but part of the reason why he gay bashed so much was because he was once ragged on for being "gay". Luke became so used to pretending to hate gays and people, in general, that he had started to actually live by those thoughts.

Luke brought up his Twitter at the end of the day and saw that Becky had tweeted "I know God would not give me anything I can't handle. I just wish he didn't trust me so much.-Mother Teresa of Calcutta" He re-tweeted it. That was similar to what he told Jenna about. Things will work out if you trust in God.

Luke honestly believed in that.

Then, he saw that Jenna re-tweeted it from him as well. He smiled at the thought of the time they talked about trusting in God, their first kiss, and the fact she re-tweeted him.

_"I can do this….God wouldn't give me anything I couldn't handle...right?" _He thought before putting away his phone and going home to get ready to work on the project with Jenna. He still had to figure out what he was going to do about Becky...He'd mull it over on the ride home.

_"Luke Baker can handle anything God throws at him...even girls that could make him face his true feelings…" _Luke reminded himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This and most of the chapters after this will be from both characters perspective. The first two chapters were just to give you a general basis on their feelings towards each-other.**

**I hope you're enjoying it! I'm really excited that I even have 9 reviews, it means so much to me, especially since Lukenna/Juke(I like both shipnames, even though I know lukenna is the technically correct one haha) isn't that popular of a ship.**

**Ch. 3**

**Dirty Little Secret**

Luke was ashamed at what he did next. After school, Luke managed to give Dallas a call and requested that he persuade Adam to call Becky during the set study-time for their Elizabethan project.

He closed the door to his room and spoke in a hushed tone.

"Dallas, I need a favor…" Luke whispered to Dallas on the receiving end of the call.

"What is it, Baker? Why are you whispering?" Dallas answered Luke's statement with a question. He asked his first question in a suspicious, yet normal leveled tone of voice. His second question was in a whispered tone, matching Luke's. Mike chuckled through the phone.

Luke laughed slightly but then continued onto the business proposition. This was important to him. He needed to make certain Becky would be distracted at the proper time.

"I need you to convince Adam to call Becky promptly at 7pm." Luke answered as if the task ahead would be a piece of cake.

"Why….?" Dallas asked, unsure of what caused his team-mate to go through all this trouble, just to get Adam to call his sister.

"No more questions." Luke retorted, discourteously. "I just need to know if you will do it…"

"Watch your tone, Baker…..but yes, I'll do it." Dallas replied, somewhat angered by Luke's disrespectful tone. Even more so because Luke was asking for something from him.

"Sorry man. This needs to go perfectly..I'll explain later. Thank you so much." Luke responded, graciously.

"Okay, but this means you owe me one. Be ready to do me a solid at any time or place." Dallas commanded.

"Yes, captain." He said with a teasing laugh and an army salute he knew Dallas couldn't see.

"7 pm, on the dot. It will be done. Nice doing business with you, Baker." Dallas spoke in a very cocky tone.

Luke just hoped Dallas would stay true to his word. He expected he would but couldn't help but be nervous. This was very important to him. Luke needed time to win Jenna over and it wouldn't be easy with Becky hovering over them.

Hell, it wouldn't be an easy task in general.

Luke went through his drawers to find his CK cologne and combed through his hair. He needed to smell and look extra good, even better than usual. Luke's goal was to to captivate Jenna like she captivated him.

* * *

Jenna promised herself and Becky she wouldn't get involved with Luke. She wouldn't fall for any of his tricks. She was better than that now.

Jenna wasn't that perky naive little ninth grader anymore. That girl went away a long time ago. Once she broke-up with KC, and had to give Ty up, she realized that fairytales didn't exist. It was a harsh, cruel world.

Luckily, she found refuge in religion. Jenna wasn't the best Christian, and clearly hadn't been one for very long, but knowing God was always on her side made her feel liberated.

She prepared herself for her study date with the Bakers...

_"Study session…" _Jenna corrected date because it sounded too romantic. Especially if one Baker in-particular was involved….He was trouble.

Jenna wore black leggings, a royal blue peasant blouse with lace around the top, royal blue booties, and blue/gray sapphire drop earrings. She reapplied some light pink lip-gloss, her perfume, and was ready to go.

She took one last glance at herself in the Bhandari's mirror, directly next to the door, and told Mrs. Bhandari she was going to work on her project with the Bakers.

"Okay Jenna! Have a nice time!" Mrs. Bhandari replied with a smile.

Jenna was relieved and shocked to see that Mrs. Bhandari believed her. She didn't even tell her to be home by curfew! Ever since Alli said the pregnancy test in the trash was Jenna's, Mrs. Bhandari had been very distrusting of her and even went so far as to call her a "floozy".

It broke Jenna's heart because she had become like a second mom to her. Jenna was willing to cover for her best-friend, though, especially after all Alli had done for her.

Jenna grabbed her backpack and was out the door. There was a bus that went to the Baker's church which luckily was only around five minutes away from their house. She took the bus to the church and walked from the church to the Baker's house.

Within a few minutes she arrived. She was at the Baker house by 6:55.

* * *

Luke heard the doorbell and ran downstairs. He beat Becky to the door, she was still in the bathroom.

Their parents were at evening mass and although they usually attended Monday night mass, today was an exception due to their project.

He opened the door swiftly to reveal Jenna, looking more beautiful than ever.

_"Is that even possible…?" _He thought to himself in disbelief.

His jaw dropped as he smiled in awe. "You look a-amazing, Jenna."

Jenna just smirked and shrugged off his compliment. "Thanks." She entered and looked around at her surroundings, trying not to pay too much attention to the boy in-front of her.

Luke tried to say something else but for the first time in a long time, he was rendered speechless.

Becky exited the first floor bathroom and ran to the door to greet her friend.

"Hi!" Becky exclaimed excitedly with a large grin on her face. "How are you?!" She engrossed Jenna in a large hug.

_"Typical Becky.." _Jenna and Luke thought at the same time.

Jenna hugged her friend back and held in a chuckle at Becky's usual cheery disposition. "Hey Becky. I'm good, thanks. And you?" Jenna asked, courteously.

Luke glanced at his watch….it was exactly 7:00 pm…

_"Wait for it…" _He thought.

All of a sudden Becky felt her phone buzz. "Adam Torres" The screen showed. Becky grabbed Jenna's hands in hers and jumped up and down.

"_And Dallas came through." _Luke smirked knowingly.

Jenna looked confused and didn't jump with her friend, until she learned why she was so excited.

"JENNA, IT'S ADAM!" Becky shouted joyfully.

Jenna jumped up and down with Becky.

"Answer it!" Jenna commanded with a smile.

Becky squealed, smiled, and ran upstairs with the phone.

"Alright Lukey boy. Let's get to work." Jenna said with a grin.

Luke practically melted at her smile, it was beautiful.

They both sat down on the couch. That was the couch where they had their first kiss. The memory was painfully apparent in both of their minds, especially at this moment. The circumstances were so similar.

Jenna hauled a binder and a book out of her bag and started working on the finishing touches for their project.

"Has Becky started making the poster board yet?" Jenna inquired.

"No..that was my job...remember? But yeah, It's all done. I finished it." Luke reminded her. He boasted a sweet smile at the fact he had finished the poster already, and it looked great. Luke pointed in the direction of his poster. It sat on the living room floor, next to the fireplace.

Jenna had ached to see that smile even though she just saw him a few hours ago. She glanced at the poster and nodded her head in approval. Instead of looking at the poster for as long as she should have, she turned her attention to Luke. He looked adorable in his dark jeans and white and navy-blue checkered flannel shirt.

As she started thinking about Luke and not the poster, her reply was jumbled along the way.

"Okay, cool. Good job. You look great." Jenna retorted, without thinking. Her face blushed bright red and she held in a nervous laugh after she said that.

_"THATS NOT WHAT WAS SUPPOSED TO COME OUT. I MEANT TO SAY IT LOOKS GREAT." _ She mentally screamed at herself.

Luke raised his eyebrows, intrigued. "Do I look great Jenna?" He asked with an over-confident smile.

"_No…._ I meant the poster. The poster looks great." She stated, firmly.

"Really…? I think you're lying…" He moved closer and whispered in her ear.

Jenna felt her knees go weak at Luke's low, seductive, voice. The closer he was to her the more she accidentally let her guard down.

"N-no-no…" Jenna stumbled upon her words.

"Lying is a sin, Jenna…." He breathed out. She could smell his cologne and having him that close to her was intoxicating.

Jenna closed her eyes. She was frozen. She couldn't say or do anything.

Luke advanced forward even more this time and put his face directly in-front of hers. He cautiously leaned in and planted a tender kiss on her lips.

After she responded to his first kiss, he knew it would be safe to kiss her again.

Luke placed his hand on the side of her face and pulled her towards him, slightly. Their lips intertwined, slowly, for another minute or so. This kiss was nothing like their last one. This kiss was gentle and sweet, while the other one was more passionate and lustful.

Luke dared to kiss her again but he knew he didn't have much time before Becky came back.

They pulled out of their kiss, both still in a daze.

"Luke... That can't ever happen...again." Jenna said, frustrated.

"Why not…?" Luke begged.

"You know why not. You're a player and Becky is my friend...I just betrayed her…" Jenna sighed, regrettably.

"I'll make it worth your while…" Luke coaxed and wiggled his eyebrows.

"We can't…" Jenna forebode.

"I'm not as bad as you think... I promise, Jenna. Can we be more than friends?" Luke pleaded.

"I can't be "just friends" with you...You're making this too hard." Jenna breathed, disgruntled.

"I'm making this hard? **_You're_** the one who goes around town looking like a gorgeous model **every, single, day**!" Luke answered, annoyed. He didn't realize that he basically complimented her in the process.

Jenna felt her heart-pounding inside her chest as he spoke.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" Jenna looked at Luke, confused.

Luke shrugged, his face still twisted in distress.

"I'm not even sure….I think so. I just think you're really great, Jenna…Inside and out." He said with a sincere smile, his eyes met hers, adoringly.

_"Am I actually saying this to a girl…? She's going to laugh at me..She's going to laugh in my face. A beautiful girl like that doesn't want a church boy like me...Good going, Luke. You made yourself look like a pussy." _He thought nervously and bit his lip.

Jenna's face lit up as she heard his compliments and her heart-beat louder than before.

_"Does he really think that or is he just playing me...again?"_

"Luke...Do you really think that?" Jenna smiled fully at him, surprised.

"Yes...I do…" Luke glanced down at his feet, somewhat embarrassed that he had let his feelings get the best of him.

Jenna grinned widely and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I think you're great, too, Luke…" She grabbed his hand and smiled down at him, waiting for his eyes to meet hers.

Luke peered up at Jenna and a whole-hearted smile appeared on his face.

_"SHE THINKS I'M GREAT...?! SHE THINKS I'M GREAT!"_ Luke thought in amazement.

"Can we make this work, Jenna?" Luke requested with a hopeful grin and squeezed her hand, gently.

"It'll have to be a secret, though…" Jenna suggested, tentatively. She really didn't want it to have to be this way but it was the only way everyone could be happy.

"Okay.." Luke nodded at her suggestion, willing to do anything it took to be with Jenna. Even if it meant lying to his sister and his family.

"Are there ground-rules?" Jenna asked.

"For now...this is just friends with benefits…That's all we can be, right now." Luke spoke, disappointedly. He hid his disappointment, though, trying not to let Jenna know he wanted to be so much more than that.

"So that means we can see other people?" Jenna requested, curiously. She didn't really want to see anyone other than Luke, but she wanted to know the circumstances of their relationship.

His heart broke at the thought of seeing Jenna with another guy. Luke nodded with a smile, anyways.

"Alright. We have a deal!" Jenna shrugged with a smile and put her hand out to shake his.

"Hey!" He joked, offended by the fact he was only getting a hand-shake. Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a quick kiss, instead.

"That's the last one..." Jenna teasingly lectured him and laughed with a smile, attempting to put her foot down.

"Oh really…?" Luke challenged her. He kissed her once more.

"Luke! Stop it." She laughed, again.

He shrugged, deviously.

"This is going to be fun…" Luke teased with a grin.

* * *

They stole glances at each-other for the rest of the evening and moved extremely far away from the other as soon as Becky came back downstairs. Adam asked Becky out on a date. They would go out Friday night. That meant Luke and Jenna would hangout Friday night, if they were able to find a place to do so. They finished the project and Luke and Jenna both departed with huge smiles on their faces. Luke winked at her on the way out but Becky didn't notice because she was blinded by her own excitement.

_Operation; Dirty Little Secret, is a Go._


End file.
